Week 2 Imperial Guard 1500 List
=Steel Legion 1500 Week 2 (1500pts)= HQ (605pts) *Commissar Yarrick (145pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p55) Aura of Discipline, Chain of Command, Eternal Warrior, Independent Character, Iron Will, Preferred Enemy (Orks), Senior Officer, Summary Execution, Voice of Command, Warlord Trait: Draconian Disciplinarian Bolt Pistol, Carapace Armour, Close Combat Weapon, Frag Grenades, HoC: Bale Eye, HoC: Power Field, Krak Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!), Power Klaw, Storm Bolter *Tank Commander (460pts) **Battle Tank (190pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Command Battle Tank (240pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Battle Cannon, Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Hunter-killer Missile (10pts), Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers, Warlord (*) ***Knight Commander Pask (40pts) Crack Shot, Leman Russ Commander, Warlord Trait: Old Grudges Tank Orders (Tank Orders: Full Throttle!, Tank Orders: Gunners, Kill on Sight!, Tank Orders: Strike and Shroud!) Troops (440pts) *Infantry Platoon (270pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p36) **Infantry Squad (81pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***Commissar (25pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p33) Stubborn, Summary Execution Bolter, Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades ***8x Guardsman 8x Flak Armour, 8x Frag Grenades, 8x Lasgun ***Guardsman w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (51pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (56pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***8x Guardsman 8x Flak Armour, 8x Frag Grenades, 8x Lasgun ***Guardsman w/ Vox-caster (5pts) Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Lasgun, Vox-caster ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Infantry Squad (51pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) Combined Squad ***9x Guardsman 9x Flak Armour, 9x Frag Grenades, 9x Lasgun ***Sergeant (1pts) Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades **Platoon Command Squad (31pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum) ***4x Guardsman w/ Lasgun 4x Flak Armour, 4x Frag Grenades, 4x Lasgun ***Platoon Commander (1pts) Voice of Command Bolter (1pts), Close Combat Weapon, Flak Armour, Frag Grenades, Orders (Orders: Bring it Down!, Orders: Fire on my Target!, Orders: First Rank, FIRE! Second Rank, FIRE!, Orders: Forwards, for the Emperor!, Orders: Get Back in the Fight!, Orders: Move! Move! Move!, Orders: Smite at Will!, Orders: Suppressive Fire!, Orders: Take Aim!) *Veterans (170pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p38) **Chimera (65pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p40) Amphibious, Mobile Command Vehicle Heavy Bolter, 2x Lasgun Arrays, Multi-laser, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Grenadiers (15pts) Doctrine: Grenadiers Carapace Armour for Squad **Veteran Sergeant Close Combat Weapon, Frag Grenades, Laspistol **7x Veteran w/ Lasgun 7x Frag Grenades, 7x Lasgun **2x Veteran w/ Plasma Gun (30pts) 2x Frag Grenades, 2x Plasma Gun Heavy Support (455pts) *Basilisk Battery (250pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p50) **Basilisk (125pts) Earthshaker Cannon, Heavy Bolter, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers **Basilisk (125pts) Earthshaker Cannon, Heavy Bolter, Searchlight, Smoke Launchers *Leman Russ Squadron (205pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p46) **Executioner (205pts) (Codex: Astra Militarum p47) 2x Heavy Bolter (20pts), Camo Netting (15pts), Heavy Bolter, Hunter-killer Missile (10pts), Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter (5pts), Searchlight, Smoke Launchers, Turret-mounted Executioner Plasma Cannon Survivors Full veteran squad, chimera Platoon Command Squad 31 lasgun guards 1 vox 2 sgt, 1 commissar Pask leman russ, 2nd leman russ, 2 basilisks, YARRICK